Cast For a Bent Flower
by Demon Yoko Kurama fan
Summary: Yumichika always went on about how pretty he was and he hated ugly things. He was judgmental of everything. No one expected him to actually fall in love because of his pickiness. That was until he falls for the new lieutenant of squad 13. She has a lot of health and mental problems and he makes it his goal to do everything he can for her to help. YumichikaXOC


Demonyokokuramafan: Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for taking forever to update something! My laptop doesn't have microsoft word so I couldn't type any chapters up and my desktop died because it was old. We got a new one, but it got fried by a storm. This resulted in me not having motivation to write. Now my Uncle has fixed the desktop once again so hopefully it will stay good and I can continue uploading stories since my motivation has returned. So for my return I have decided to upload the first chapter of my new Bleach story. It still has my OC Ruka, but she is with a new character this time around. Please no flaming, it burns Toshiro and Rukia. Ikakku would you do the disclaimer for me?

Ikkaku: Why do I gotta do it?

Demonyokokuramafan: Because I asked you too.

Ikkaku: Get someone else to do it. I don't feel like it.

Yumichika: Ikkaku, you should be honored someone like her is asking you to do a disclaimer. Be nice to her and just deal with it.

Ikkaku: Fine, i'll do it. The authoress doesn't own bleach or the characters, she only owns her OC Ruka.

Demonyokokuramafan: Thank you Ikkaku. Was that so bad? Now Yachiru?

Nunnally: Read and review or I will get Kenny to come after you.

Cast For a Bent Flower

Chapter 1: A Flower Appears

"Yumichika, come on! Give me a better fight than that!" a bald headed man spoke to the person across from him. The third and fifth seats of squad 11 were in the middle of a heated sparing session. Ikkaku was giving the feminine looking man a good beat down and Yumichika couldn't seem to keep up with him.

"Be quiet, your rash style of fighting is bugging my beautiful fighting style." the midnight blue haired man countered. He went to attack Ikkaku with his Fujikujaku, but the other flipped in the air.

"Extend, Hozukimaru!" he exclaimed. His sword began to split and the sharp edge went for Yumichikas face. Yumichika hadn't been ready for an attack yet so his eyes widened as Hozukimaru almost collided with him. Right as it was about to hit him, it stopped and the sword retracted, going back to it's normal form. Yumichika sighed in relief, but annoyance was etched on his face.

"Let's call it quits for today. What's the matter with you, Yumichika? You really sucked today." Ikkaku said, raising an eyebrow at the other. Yumichika moved a hand through his hair and shook his head.

"Just really off today." he answered, taking a seat on the front porch of the squad barracks. Ikkaku sheathed his zanpakuto and stepped onto the porch, leaning against the wall.

"Well that's weird. This better just be a one time thing. I don't need you slacking off."

"I told you it was..." Yumichika started to say something to Ikkaku, but drifted off. His gaze was now set to the front of their squad barracks. Ikkaku looked at him confused.

"Yumichika? What up?" He followed his friends gaze and saw who he was looking at. The Taichou of squad 13 was walking past the barracks with an unfamiliar girl walking next to him. From what he could tell, the girl had a lieutenant badge on her arm. Her raven hair was up in a bun and she had a pale complexion.

"Who is that?" Yumichika asked, his eyes not leaving the girl. Ikkaku raised an eyebrow. Why was Yumichika so interested?

"I heard squad 13 got a new lieutenant. Guess that's her." he answered. The girl had apparently noticed the boys staring at her because she smiled shyly at them and bowed. Yumichika bowed back with a small and Ikkaku nodded.

"Come along dear. We have some duties to take care of." the gentle voice of Juushiro Ukitake was heard calling to her. The new lieutenant immediately turned to him and smiled.

"Hai Taichou!" she called to him and ran off. When she left, Yumichika looked surprised.

"She's beautiful." he breathed out. Ikkaku looked at him curiously and chuckled.

"What? You've actually fallen for her? You just saw her. You don't even know her name."

"She's so pretty though. Her steps are were elegant and her voice was gentle and melodic. She was respectful even though she probably realized we were lower seats than her. I've never seen such rare beauty before." Yumichika said, a dreamy look on his face.

"So Yumichika, the man who thought no women was worthy of him, actually fell for someone. Maybe the world is coming to an end." Ikkaku laughed. Yumichika gave a hard glare.

"Shut it Ikkaku. I knew there would be someone that could be the true beauty I've been looking for. It just seemed like it was taking a while for that person to come around. Now I think I've found her." he countered.

"Hm, so Yun-Yun has a thing for Ru-Ru?" Hearing the new voice, Ikkaku and Yumichika were surprised. They looked behind them. A small, pink headed child stood behind them, smiling.

"Lieutenant?" Ikkaku asked, sounding confused.

"What do you mean has a thing? And Ru-Ru? Who are you meaning?" he inquired. Yachiru moved closer to them and giggled.

"You don't even know her name? Ru-Ru is the girl you just saw! Ruka Shiba, the new lieutenant for squad 13. " Yumichika and Ikkaku took this information in.

"Ruka...Ruka Shiba, a lovely name." Yumichika whispered. Suddenly his demeanor changed and his head turned quickly to look at his lieutenant. Eyes wide.

"Are you sure her last name is Shiba, lieutenant?" he asked her quickly. Yachiru nodded in response.

"Yep! That's the name she gave us when she introduced herself at the lieutenants meeting." A sadness moved over Yumichika at this confirmation. A Shiba...

"What is so important about her last name being Shiba?" Ikkaku asked, not getting why it seemed to affect the feminine male.

"Ikkaku, you don't recognize that last name?" Yumichika asked. The other shook his head.

"The last lieutenant of squad 13 was a Shiba. Kaien Shiba if I'm correct. He died by a hollow while trying to save his wife." he explained to him.

"So you think she has some relation to that Kaien person?"

"She's his daughter." Yachiru stated, comfirming Yumichikas thoughts.

"She must have a hard time then." Yumichika mumbled softly.

"More than you think. Not only did she lose her parents, she apparently got picked on in the academy from what I've heard. She still gets picked on." Yumichika looked at Yachiru with wide eyes again.

"Picked on? For what? Was she a bad student?"

"No, she was a student. Smart, kido and sparing skills were great."

"Then why?" It wasn't making sense to Yumichika why a good student would get picked on.

"She has tuberculosis like Ju-Ju." Yumichika gasped at the news. She had such a terrible illness, lost her parents, and got picked on. Her life wasn't easy.

"The poor woman. She must be hurting deep inside." he whispered softly.

"Maybe you should talk to her. Knowing you, you could probably cheer her up." Yumichika looked at Ikkaku as if he was insane, a small blush on his cheeks noticeable.

"Are you kidding me? I couldn't possibly do that!"

"And why not? You're not shy, I know that." Yumichika thought about it for a minute. Maybe it wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Alright. I'll talk to her sometime soon. When she's not too busy. Now, if you'll excuse me. I have something to attend to." Ikkaku watched him head further into the squad barracks then decided to go train by himself. As the two boys dispersed to do their own thing, Yachiru stayed there for a minute, thinking with a small smile om her face.

"Yun-Yun is good for Ru-Ru. I hope he's prepared for what he's getting himself into though." she said to herself and started to giggle.

"What's so funny?" a deep voice asked. A big grin spread across her face as she looked at the man and climed onto his shoulder.

"Kenny! Oh, nothing. Just some fun things are going to happen with Yun-Yun." she told the tall man.

"Really? Well whatever, it's none of my concern. Come on, I got a Taichou's meeting to go to." he responded.

"Okay! I'll get you there in no time!" Yachiru exclaimed as Kenpachi walked out of the barracks.


End file.
